1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various kinds of flat panel display devices with reduced weight and volume when compared to cathode ray tubes. Examples of the kinds of flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.